


Soup

by Insert Funny Neil Cicierega Meme Here (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), My Trains - Lemon Demon (Song), Two Trucks - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sickfic, Soup, although i failed at the sick part, i needed this ship in my life, now its just a fic with some sick elements, so i wrote a fic about it, the ending fucking sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Insert%20Funny%20Neil%20Cicierega%20Meme%20Here
Summary: Dexter is sick, and Aaron is there and makes some surprisingly edible soupAnd I couldn't think of a name for this for the life of me so enjoy it being just the word 'Soup'
Relationships: Two Trucks/My Trains
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Two Trucks is called Aaron  
> and My Trains is called Dexter
> 
> the ending kinda sucks akljk;hsdjgh 
> 
> i wanna call this ship Vehicle Bros or something like that
> 
> also 'McDonald's Monday™' was the funniest shit to me when i wrote it  
> i think if you add a ™ to anything it automatically makes it funny, no exceptions
> 
> and fuck, i actually love these guys and their dynamic, if i ever get some motivation to write something like this again thats what im doing 
> 
> also i gotta work on writing sickfics l;sljgkdjgs

Aaron taps his foot down in a rhythmic sense. No cars had been passing by, he hated days like this, when he spent all day looking for a car but not a single one was in sight. He knows he can just walk to a busier part of the neighborhood, but he didn't want to, spending that much energy on just walking there would surely ruin his mood and he really doesn't think it's that hard for a fucking car to pass by.

He sighs, turning away from the balcony he was on and walking to the sliding door. He'd just draw for the day, maybe write a bit, it was better than waiting around when the streets were obviously not going to show any signs of cars for anytime soon (and even if it did, it was always those fucking SUVs, not sexy at all).

He walks to his room, preparing for the rest of the day to be in isolation as he draws something for a small section of people (including himself). Passing by his roommate's room (the apartment they both lived at was small, the bedrooms even smaller. Aaron wouldn't say he hated living here, but if he could move into a bigger apartment, he would), he decides that it wouldn't hurt to check up on Dexter (he always made fun of Dexter's name, comparing him to the character of the same name from Dexter's laboratory, saying that they look alike. And he wasn't wrong, the only difference was that Dexter wasn't insanely short (and he wasn't a scientist but that's besides the point) ).

Opening the door a crack, just enough that he could see inside and there was little way that Dexter knew he was there. Aaron looks inside the small room, it was dark, he knew Dexter liked the darkness (he said it made it more realistic when he imagined his trains driving through the dark. He always found Dexter's train roleplay- as Aaron always called it- weird, well, he guesses it's less weird than his truck fetish, but that's not gonna stop him from making fun of Dexter for it) but the trains on the table that took up half of the room (Dexter slept on the floor, he said an actual bed took up too much space that could be left for his model trains) were still, and he saw Dexter sleeping on the floor. 

_'Huh...'_ Aaron thought. It was unusual, yes, but not all that uncommon. Dexter would usually pass out after spending days up all night, playing with his toy trains (Aaron snickers, he knew if Dexter heard him calling them 'toy trains' he'd get mad and try and convince him that 'they're model trains, not toy trains'). But he knew that Dexter had gotten a good night's sleep the day before, and the day before that, so he doesn't know why he would be sleeping right now, at noon. 

Aaron opens the door all the way and steps towards Dexter, honestly really worried for him. 

"Dexter?" Aaron asks as he sits down near the small mattress that Dexter is sleeping on, "You alive?" 

After getting little to no response from the other boy, Aaron shakes Dexter's shoulder, "Dex' wake up. It's fucking noon," 

Dexter opens his eyes- fucking finally-, groaning as he moves into a half sitting position. He looks like shit, and his voice sounds even worse, "Wh-What? What do you mean it's noon?" 

"I _mean_ , it's 12:56 PM, and you have been sleeping for who knows how long. You okay?" Aaron asks. 

"I mean, I feel like shit," 

"You look like it too," 

"Shut the fuck up," 

Aaron snickers, "Yeah yeah. But, you look like you're sick. You might wanna take a day off from going to that 'Model Railroad Club' or whatever. I don't get why you go there in the first place, don't you hate, like, half of the people there?"

Dexter laughs quietly, "Yeah, it's really the only place that I can talk to people about model trains without having you call them 'toy trains' every time you talk about them,"

Aaron laughs, "I mean, I'm not _completely_ wrong, am I? But, really, I think you might be sick, cause you look, sound, and feel like shit," He touches Dexter's forehead with the back of his hand and pulls it away, "..And you're burning up. Let's skip out on McDonald's Monday™ today, okay?"

Dexter sighs, laying back down on the mattress, "Fine," 

Aaron smiles, finally getting Dexter to do something since he convinced him to get a mattress and not sleep on the cold floor, "Okay, do you want anything?" 

"I dunno. Maybe, soup or something?" Dexter says, pausing for a moment before asking, "Can you even cook?" 

Aaron laughs, "Yeah I can cook. I mean, I can't cook _well_ , but I can cook," 

Dexter rolls his eyes, but smiles, "Okay, just don't poison me with your cooking, I don't wanna get extra sick," 

"I can't make any promises!" Aaron smiles, giving Dexter finger guns as he walks out of the room. 

Dexter sighs, sometimes Aaron could be a pain in the ass, but he was a good person. How could he not love him? 

\--

Aaron walks back into Dexter's room, humming a small tune, he's holding a surprisingly edible looking bowl of soup. 

Dexter sits up, he had woken up from his small nap he had taken, "Wow, you actually made something that looks edible, surprising," 

Aaron rolls his eyes, but laughs, "Yeah yeah, just eat it, I swear it's as edible as it looks," 

"God, I hope you're right," Dexter laughs and eats a small spoonful of the soup, "Holy shit, it's actually pretty good,"

Aaron smiles, happy with the compliment, "Told you that I'm a good cook!"

"When did you say that-" 

"Right now, that's when I said it," 

Dexter laughs a little, then puts the now empty bowl of soup on the floor next to the mattress he sits on, and lays back down. 

Aaron stares at Dexter, who looks at Aaron in return, "So are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna leave?"

"Oh, yeah-" Aaron stands up and slowly walks to the door, "You're gonna be okay, right?" 

Dexter sighs, "Yeah, I'll be okay, but I'll call you if I'm not, does that make you feel better?"

"I guess?" 

"Okay, good," Dexter turns to his side, planning on falling back to sleep.

Aaron walks out of the room and closes the door. Well, time to draw!


End file.
